


I Just Want This So Deep

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, markyun nation make some noise, very minor johnten bc it just be like that, you heard it right folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A new kid just transferred to Nondescript Canadian University and rumor has it he's some scary goth kid from South Korea. Mark Lee takes it upon himself to make friends because he's just a sweet boy who thinks everyone deserves to have friends. What's this? Oh no! He fell in love!
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Im Changkyun | I.M/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	I Just Want This So Deep

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making my comeback to ao3 and this time I have my debut kpop fic, which is easily the most ridiculous thing I've ever written. Have Mark Lee and Im Changkyun ever spoken before? No. Is that gonna stop me from writing an 11k word fic about them falling in love in a Canadian university? Of course not.
> 
> A big reason I got way too into this crackship concept is because Mark and Changkyun are both people I think are really cute when they get flustered. So, expect a lot of that in this fic.
> 
> Some vibes I'm trying to channel here: [Exhibit A](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wv2dlUNKue0), [Exhibit B](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5jjaa_auww), [Exhibit C](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjKh52oppQU), [Exhibit D](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E35gwSl3YYE), [Exhibit E](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9OG5KKlLR0).
> 
> This is also Baby's First Smut so please be gentle with me... I've read a lot of smut in my life and I just want to be part of the fun. But don't take anything here too seriously.
> 
> Big thanks to Gail, my rock, the wind beneath my wings. She actively hates kpop and doesn't even know which of my kpop boys Kyun and Mark are but she still beta read this fic like a trooper. 
> 
> EDIT: I want anyone who reads this to know that I didn’t orphan this work beside I was ashamed of it or anything. It’s one of my favorite things I’ve ever written and it hurts to dissociate myself with it. I hadn’t written anything for about a year and a half and I managed to write this in a couple days because I was so excited about it. I made this dumbass crackship from scratch and I love it so much. But due to some unfortunate circumstances and some heavy paranoia, I have to just let it go. I know this upsets me more than anyone else, but I just had to say it.

“Um, I have to... go.” 

Mark frowned when the girl he was sharing his notes with abruptly shut her notebook. She began hastily packing her bag while shooting glances at a spot behind Mark’s shoulder. He followed her gaze, looking behind his back, only to find Changkyun standing there staring blankly at the girl.

When Mark turned back around, she was already out the library doors. And when he turned back to Changkyun, he was no longer behind Mark’s back, already sitting in the newly vacant chair next to Mark.

“Dude, I don’t know why you do that.” Mark said with a laugh as Changkyun silently pulled a manga out of his bag.

“I think it’s funny that they’re scared of me.” He shrugged.

Mark shook his head, “It _is_ funny, considering you’re like the least scary person I know, hyung.” He shoved Changkyun’s shoulder maybe a little too roughly. Mark always had trouble judging his own strength. He was about to apologize, but the other boy was smiling so softly at him, he suddenly found himself unable to form any coherent thoughts. 

By the time Mark managed to snap out of his Changkyun Smiling induced haze, the man in question was already deeply engrossed in his manga. But that's never stopped Mark from talking to him before.

“You really shouldn’t do that though.” Mark said earnestly, as if there was no lull in the conversation. “Like, seriously, if you’d just like, open up a bit, they would want to be friends with you.”

“Why would I want to be friends with them when I have you?” Changkyun replied easily, not even looking up from his book.

Mark chuckled nervously, pushing up his glasses just so he had something to do with his hands. “You have friends besides me.”

“Sure.”

* * *

They had met when Changkyun’s family moved from South Korea to Canada. His dad had just recently gotten a promotion at his job that required a move. Changkyun wasn’t exactly thrilled about leaving all his friends, but the alternative of being thousands of miles away from his family was a little too daunting for him. 

Mark had been hearing talk of a new kid on campus. Since he went to a pretty small university, people typically noticed when someone new came along. The general consensus among everyone in their major was that Changkyun was scary. He was always wearing all black, trendy metal wire glasses resting on his nose that was always buried in a book, and he never breathed a word to anybody. Mark cringed every time he heard someone mispronounce Changkyun but he respected the boy for not succumbing to the pressure to westernize himself. 

It didn’t take long for Mark to take it upon himself to go up to Changkyun. He mustered up everything he’d learned from his few years abroad in South Korea and bowed to the other boy, introducing himself formally.

Changkyun seemed shocked at first, then he… blushed? Mark couldn’t really tell but it definitely almost looked like a blush. 

“I do actually know English, but thank you.” He replied politely, he was very soft-spoken, but his voice was deep.

“O-oh! Sorry!” Mark exclaimed, rushing to apologize. “Uh, I didn’t think you didn’t… Or like, I don’t know, I heard people saying they like thought you might not know much so I thought I’d like, make it a little easier for you, I guess. But, I'm sorry, again.”

“ _Okay, I can't understand English when you’re speaking that fast._ ” Changkyun replied, in Korean, somehow the language made his voice even deeper.

Mark sheepishly apologized again, this time in Korean, then continued on in English, slightly more composed, “If you can speak English then why haven’t you made any friends here?” Mark shook his head once he realized what he said. “Wait, I’m sorry, that was like, mean.”

Changkyun just laughed brightly, and it was the first time Mark had ever really seen the boy smile. It was really nice. Definitely something he needed to see again. Maybe he kind of wanted to spend the rest of his life making Changkyun smile.

“I don’t know really," Changkyun answered, speaking slowly as he struggled to find the words he wanted to say. "I guess I just feel kind of… out of place.”

“Oh dude,” Mark’s voice cracked with excitement, “If you’re missing Korean people, you should come hang out with the KCU! It's the Korean Cultural Union. We basically all just chill in a classroom for a couple hours twice a week. The school keeps trying to pull our funding because we're 'not a real club' and we 'don't do anything'.” Mark threw up air quotes to emphasize his point.

Changkyun blushed again, looking down at his book to avoid eye contact with Mark. “Oh… I don’t know…”

“Come on, it could be fun!” Mark insisted, “You don’t have to join if you don’t like it. Just come once?”

“It’s just… ah…” Changkyun paused, clearly thinking carefully about what he was going to say. Mark waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts. “The friends I had back home… they all already, like, knew everything about me. Like… stuff…” Changkyun trailed off.

Mark kind of felt like maybe he wasn’t exactly catching whatever vibe Changkyun was trying to send him. He continued eagerly trying to sell the club to him anyway, “No one is going to judge you, bro! Like, whatever you got goin’ on, I’m sure one of them has some weirder shit, trust me.”

Changkyun laughed again, hesitantly. “I’ll um… I’ll think about it?”

“Please!” Mark said once more before glancing down at his watch. “Shit, I’m late for class. I’ll see you around though!”

He waved at Changkyun before rushing off, turning around before he could see Changkyun’s shy wave back.

* * *

Mark only had one class with Changkyun. It was an essay writing class that Mark had to take because he was a freshman. He didn’t really know why Changkyun was in it, considering Mark was like 99% sure Changkyun was older than him. 

There were maybe 15 people in the class total, and that was if everyone actually showed up. Changkyun was always sitting in the back, surrounded by empty desks. So, one day, Mark just took the plunge and sat next to him.

“Hey!” He greeted pleasantly.

Changkyun looked pretty surprised when he heard someone speaking to him, even upon seeing that it was Mark. Maybe he didn’t really think Mark would ever talk to him again.

“Um, hi.” The other boy replied shortly. He made no effort to continue the conversation, instead pushing up his glasses and turning back to the ever present book he had open in his hands.

Mark sighed, he did actually want to make friends with Changkyun, but he obviously wasn’t trying to push it. Maybe he could try asking about his book? Mark was in the process of trying to see the cover of the book when the professor started passing back their most recent essay that he’d finally graded. That was something slightly more important for Mark to worry about.

He was handed his graded essay, a big red B+ was staring back at him, which Mark wasn’t exactly ecstatic about. He flipped through the essay to see what remarks his professor had to make. Eh, it could be worse.

“Your English really is improving.” Mark’s head shot up as he heard the professor next to him talking to Changkyun.

The other boy didn’t say anything back, just taking his graded paper with a nod. Mark had to stifle a laugh. Changkyun turned to look at him, a slight smirk on his face, like they were in on the joke together. Finally, an in.

“How many times has he said that to you this semester?” Mark asked cheekily, leaning in to whisper so the professor couldn't hear them. 

Changkyun rolled his eyes, “Between him and all my other professors, it’s hard to keep track.” He sighed, shrugging with his essay in hand. “I shouldn’t be too hard on them, they mean well… I guess.”

“You don’t have to take that shit from them, bro.” Mark encouraged. 

“It’s fine, if more people realize I can speak English, they might try to talk to me.”

Mark frowned, “Oh.” Well if that wasn’t rejection, Mark didn’t know what was.

“Wait, I didn’t mean you!” Changkyun said, actually sitting up in his seat and waving his hand in protest.

“Really?” Mark’s mood instantly perked up, surprised by Changkyun actually showing a reaction. “You want to be my friend?”

“Ah…” Changkyun sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “I, yeah, sure. You seem nice.”

Mark smiled blindingly at his new friend, grin growing even wider when Changkyun gave him a hesitant smile back. Man... he had _dimples_? Mark absolutely needed to see more of that. From then on, Changkyun never had an empty desk next to him in that class.

* * *

“Hyung!” Mark called out to Changkyun excitedly the next time he saw him on campus. 

Changkyun was reading a book by the fountain outside the science building. He startled when he heard Mark’s voice, nearly dropping his book.

“What did you call me?”

“Um… hyung?” Mark repeated, suddenly regretting all his life choices. “Sorry, do you not like that? I’m so used to calling all the other guys in the KCU hyung, it just felt right?”

“No… um, I do like it…” Changkyun replies quietly. He smiled up at Mark so softly, Mark kind of felt like his heart might explode? “I’ve never been someone’s hyung before.”

“Oh, yeah, I mean, that’s like, my life right now.” Mark agreed, laughing. He adjusted his glasses, feeling kind of like a dork, but whatever. 

“How did you know I was older than you?”

“I… didn’t.” Mark took a second to reply, then he giggled at himself. “Wow, I really didn’t even think about that. I guess I just assumed you were.”

“Maybe I’m not, you still don’t know.” Changkyun said calmly, but he had a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Mark finally decided to take a seat next to him, and stop just hovering over him awkwardly like an idiot. He bumped their shoulders together, “So how old are you?”

“I’ll never tell.” Changkyun bumped him back, then lifted up his book again. 

Mark scoffed in disbelief that Changkyun was really not going to tell him his age. He stared at the other boy, hoping to somehow get him to tell by sheer force of will. But he quickly found himself distracted by his new friend’s side profile. He had kind of a big nose, but it worked for him, Mark thought. His black hair looked like it had been crimped, Mark wondered if it was possible for hair to be that texture naturally or if Changkyun had just done that himself. He had about six piercings in just the one ear that Mark could see, plus the barbell in his eyebrow. It must have hurt, Mark thought.

His eyes trailed naturally down to the book in his hands. Huh, some of his nails were painted black. Were they always like that? Mark felt like he would have noticed before… They made his hands look… pretty. Delicate almost. Mark wondered if nail polish would make  _ his _ hands look pretty. Would he even be into that? 

Next to him, Changkyun turned his page, seemingly oblivious to Mark’s stare. Curiously, Mark peered over his shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of what was inside the book he seemed so absorbed in. He was surprised to find the pages were covered in drawings rather than words.

“Are you reading a manga?” Mark asked.

Changkyun shrugged, “Yeah.” He didn’t look up from the book.

Mark continued to look, pressing slightly closer to the other boy. The words were in Korean, which Mark still had a bit of trouble reading sometimes. He was much better at speaking it. It didn’t help that the text was small from where he was reading over Changkyun’s shoulder. There seemed to be a lot of basketball going on, but that’s as much as Mark could gather.

“Did you want to read too?” Changkyun asked. Mark couldn’t even tell if he was annoyed that he was reading over his shoulder or if he was genuinely asking.

“Um, no… that’s fine.” He replied, laughing nervously, “Hey, if you like manga, you should really come by the KCU one day. There’s a guy there who’s originally from like, Japan but he lived in Korea for a bit before moving here, and like he loves anime and stuff.”

Changkyun scrunched up his nose, looking kind of adorable. “Yeah… I don’t know…”

“Ah, what do I have to do to convince you that you’ll fit right in with them!” Mark whined. “I just want you to make some friends.”

“I don’t really need more friends.” Changkyun replied quietly. “Really, it’s kind of hard for me to get close to people anyway.”

“We’re close and we only met like a couple weeks ago!” Mark insisted, gesturing between their touching shoulders.

“Yeah…” Changkyun said, not sharing his thoughts at all, as he so often did. “Weird.”

“Excuse me?!” Mark laughed, his voice cracking. “Weird?! That’s what you have to say about our friendship?!”

“That’s what everyone seems to say about our friendship.” He responded with a smirk. For a moment, it was like Mark’s bubble burst and he suddenly realized the other students around them giving the pair curious looks. 

“Hey, don’t listen to them.” Mark said, his tone unusually serious. “Those assholes don’t know a thing about you.”

“I don’t know, it seems like they know a lot.” Changkyun mused. “Scary quiet goth kid kind of fits the bill perfectly, right?”

“You’re so much more than that, hyung.”

Changkyun was a bit flustered by Mark’s response, blushing as he looked back down at his manga. 

“Thank you.” He said, still making eye contact with his book, almost too quietly for Mark to catch.

* * *

“Dude, you wrote this?” Mark’s voice cracked with excitement as he flipped through the notebook full of song lyrics that Changkyun had granted him the honor of looking at. There was a mixture of both Korean and English lyrics. “Hyung, you’re so cool. I always get too embarrassed when I try to write lyrics myself.”

Changkyun smiled his soft smile at the compliment. Mark was slowly but surely becoming immune to the grin, but it still made his heart skip a beat sometimes. 

“I actually got a couple of my friends back home to help me record a demo for one of those songs the other day. I was feeling kind of inspired during our Skype session.” Changkyun said, scratching the back of his head before asking, “Did you… want to hear it?”

“Uh, dude! Yes!”

Changkyun quickly grabbed his laptop off his desk, typing in his password easily and clicking around in a few folders. 

“Which of your friends is in it?” Mark asked while Changkyun was looking. He didn’t talk about his old friends a lot, Mark suspected it was because it made him sad to think about them. But he at least knew the names and faces of six of his closest friends from back in Korea. Changkyun had granted him permission to follow them all on Instagram and Mark regularly scoured their pages for old pictures of his friend. 

“Me and Jooheon did the rapping. It’s mostly Kihyun and Hoseok singing since everyone else was busy at the time.” Changkyun explained, grinning fondly as he remembered the make-shift recording session. “It doesn’t sound anything like a professionally produced song or anything. It’s mostly just the vocals with a little bit of instrumental backing. I’m still working on it, obviously.”

“Of course, hyung, it’s only a demo.” Mark shrugged, trying to ease his friend’s anxieties. “It’s so cool that you even made one, honestly.”

“Okay, um, here.” He handed Mark his big fancy headphones, “I can’t listen to it right now. I’m only gonna think about what’s wrong with it.”

Mark eagerly grabbed the headphones, placing them over his ears and quickly hitting the spacebar on Changkyun’s laptop. He sat in respectful silence as he listened closely to the [track](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xd2tR69_yw), bobbing his head slightly to the rhythm.

“Wow, that one guy is a really good singer!” Mark said as soon as the song ended. He was practically shouting since he still had the noise canceling headphones on, not realizing how loudly he was speaking. He slid them off to listen to Changkyun's response.

“Yeah, that’s probably Kihyun.” Changkyun nodded, grinning fondly again. “He’s one of those guys who always sings everything so seriously because he knows he sounds good.”

“Can I listen to it again? I want to pay more attention to the lyrics.” Mark asked, already putting the headphones back on, his hand already hovering over the spacebar.

Changkyun nodded, biting his lower lip anxiously. 

This time, Mark was really trying to focus on the lyrics. It was still a bit hard for him to understand some of the Korean, but he got the general gist of the song. It was very… kind of like, intimate and laced with desire. Mark had no idea Changkyun was feeling this way.

“What did you think?” He asked as soon as Mark removes the headphones. His gaze felt like it was about to light Mark on fire.

“Um, it’s kind of like,” Mark giggled nervously, “Do you like, have like, a girl you like or something?”

Changkyun let out an extremely loud laugh, possibly the loudest sound Mark had ever heard out of him. He continued laughing for at least a minute, leaving Mark in completely confusion. 

“What? _What_?”

Changkyun lifted his glasses to wipe the tears that were forming at the corners of his eyes, “Nothing.”

“What, seriously?” Mark shook his head in disbelief. “You’re not gonna tell me what the hell just happened?”

“You’ll understand one day, Mark. I promise you.”

“Hyung, you know I hate when you say cryptic shit to me!”

* * *

“Welcome to the KCU!” Mark announced proudly as he and Changkyun walked through the door. “The Korean Cinematic Universe.” He giggled, trying to ease the tension that was clear from Changkyun’s posture.

“Mark, stop telling that joke. No one thinks it’s funny.” Johnny said, laughing at his own comment. He wasted no time showing Changkyun exactly what his dynamic with Mark was like. He was holding a clipboard, marking down which members actually decided to show up today. Standing next to him was Ten, who was drawing something on the white board in the classroom they were in. 

“That’s Johnny, don’t mind him.” Mark supplied, gesturing to the tall man who nodded back at Changkyun in greeting. “And that’s Ten, he’s from Thailand but we let him in this club because there’s no other Thai immigrants here.”

“And because I’m so charming and funny.” Ten replied, looking away from his dry erase marker art for a moment to smile impishly at Changkyun, wiggling his fingers flirtatiously in greeting.

Changkyun let out a tiny yell in response to being flirted with, which Mark knew added years to Ten’s already infinite lifespan.

“Don’t mind him either.” Mark said, steering Changkyun away from Ten before he did something worse, like _wink_ at the poor boy. 

The rest of the people in the room were chatting amongst themselves, not seeming particularly interested in Mark’s new friend. A couple of them waved as Mark pointed them out to Changkyun. To be fair, Mark had told every one of them every single detail he knew about Changkyun already, so he didn't blame them for not being very curious.

“Well, how you feeling?” Mark asked as he finally finished giving Changkyun a crash course on all the members of the KCU, including the ones that weren’t even there. They had ended up right where they started, at the head of the room next to Johnny and Ten. “Sorry, I definitely overdid it. I’m just excited for you to meet my friends!”

“You’re cute.” Changkyun replied, despite looking incredibly overwhelmed. “I think it’s nice, honestly. I might come back, as long as you’re here.”

“See, I told you you’d fit right in, hyung.” Mark said, slapping Changkyun’s shoulder lightly. “I don’t know why you were so scared to come here.”

Changkyun looked down at his hands nervously, “Ah… it’s just… you never really know how a group of people from a pretty conservative culture are going to react… to certain things.”

“What like, your piercings?” Mark asked, gesturing towards his own unpierced eyebrow to indicate Changkyun’s piercing there. 

“No.” Changkyun half laugh and half sighed, “It’s just that… I’m gay.”

“Oh, no one gives a shit about that, dude!” Mark exclaimed, suddenly feeling very stupid for not being able to pick up the multitude of hints Changkyun clearly tried to drop for him. “This is Canada!”

“Don’t be a dumbass.” Ten stopped drawing to reach over and slap Mark’s arm, “Some people still do care about that and Changkyun is very brave for trusting us enough to tell us all that.” He directed a very kind smile towards Changkyun with the last part.

“O-of course!” Mark sputtered, very flustered. ”But I mean, like Johnny and Ten are dating, so like no one _here_ cares about that.”

“We’re not dating.” Johnny and Ten said in unison. Then they shared a coy look with each other for being so in sync, Johnny wrapping an arm around the smaller man’s shoulder.

“Right, you’re just hanging out all the time and having sex and not doing either of those things with anyone else.”

“Don’t force your heteronormative ideals on my relationships, Mark Lee.” Ten snapped. 

“You’re so sexy with you’re angry, baby.” Johnny practically purred into Ten’s ear. The smaller man giggled in response, staring lovingly up at his non-boyfriend. 

Changkyun was smiling again though, so Mark didn’t even mind the disgusting PDA for once. Changkyun clearly had a huge weight lifted off his shoulder that he had been carrying around since he entered the room. Honestly, Mark was kind of mad at himself for not realizing sooner. He didn't like that Changkyun felt like he had to hide part of himself from Mark.

“Mark!!” A voice yelled as the door was suddenly thrown open. Yuta rushed in, immediately grabbing Changkyun’s arm. “Why didn’t you tell me you were finally bringing your mysterious weeb friend over!”

“I didn’t think he’d actually come!” Mark said back, trying to somehow stop Yuta from touching Changkyun with only his mind. His attempts were not successful and Yuta, of course, just continued to pull on Changkyun’s arm until he finally got up from his seat. 

“Come on, get away from  _ them _ and come talk to us.” Yuta exclaimed, looking at Mark, Johnny, and Ten with overdramatic contempt. 

He pulled the boy over to where Yuta and the other weebs usually sat. Changkyun only sent a few nervous glances back at Mark before accepting his fate.

“Sooo… you finally got yourself a boyfriend.” Ten had his teasing voice on and Mark knew he was in for hell. “I always knew it would happen, but couldn’t you have waited a few more months. Johnny and I had a bet going and I thought you wouldn’t realize it until the end of your freshman year.”

“He’s not my boyfriend?” Mark insisted, laughing nervously. “I literally just found out he was gay today?”

“I don’t think that actually changes anything.” Johnny said, he also had on his teasing voice. Johnny and Ten were truly a force to be reckoned with when they worked together like this. Mark didn’t think he’d make it out alive.

“I don’t even… like guys?” Mark offered, as he had done so many times to these two, but he kind of didn’t even believe it himself this time. Which was… a bit of a weird feeling.

“Aww baby,” Ten simpered, patting Mark’s hair gently. “I wish you could see the heart eyes you’ve been sending his way the entire time you’ve been here.”

“Shut up!” Mark protested, “No I haven't!”

“Though, admittedly, yours aren’t nearly as bad as the ones  _ he’s _ been sending  _ you _ .” Johnny butt in, chuckling at Mark’s pain.

“Excuse me?” Mark scoffed, “Hyung, Changkyun does  _ not _ like me.” That was quite possibly the most ridiculous thing these two had ever said, in Mark’s opinion.

“Oh, Marky, baby,”

“You can’t be  _ that _ clueless, right?” Johnny asked, sounding genuinely disbelieving. “That dude looks at you like he’s going to eat you.”

“What?” Mark squeaked. “Shut up. No, he doesn’t.”

“He probably writes a bunch of emo poetry about how obsessed he is with you.” Ten joked, but Mark felt his heart skip a beat.

“Wait, don’t tell me…” Johnny laughed excitedly when Mark went silent for a few very telling seconds. 

“No, _no_!” Mark insisted, his face growing redder by the second. “Just because he happened to play me a really horny song that he wrote doesn’t mean anything!”

“He played a song for you?! Mark!” Ten practically screeched. “Are you kidding me?! He literally confessed to you.”

“That wasn’t--! No! Hyung!” Mark whined.

Ten and Johnny were cackling evilly together, and extremely loudly, attracting the attention of everyone else in the club. Changkyun was sending him a concerned glance, but Mark quickly waved him off. 

“Hyung, this isn’t funny.” Mark hissed. “...Do you really think he likes me?”

“Mark, he played a song for you.” Johnny sighed. “Shouldn’t you know by now that’s musician speak for ‘I want some of that ass’?”

“We’re both like, music majors though? What if he just wanted my opinion?”

“I don’t have the time to explain the art of seduction to you, Mark.” Johnny said with just a huge smug grin on his face. “You’ll just have to figure this one out on your own.”

Mark frowned, looking over to where Changkyun was sitting, actually talking to Yuta excitedly about some manga, probably. Mark couldn’t help the grin that soon took over his face, so happy to finally see the other boy making friends. That was all Mark wanted from the start, because no one deserves to be all lonely and sad like Changkyun was when Mark first saw him.

For a moment, Changkyun looked away from Yuta and back at Mark. When their eyes met, Changkyun gave him that soft smile, his dimples making a rare appearance. Mark was starting to suspect he might be the only person who was ever on the receiving end of that particular smile.

* * *

“Who are you texting?” Mark asked, he had to raise his voice in order to be heard over the blaring music.

“Jooheon.” Changkyun answered simply, staring at his phone like he had been all night.

Mark doesn’t really know how he ended up at a house party with Changkyun. Well, he does, it’s because Ten wanted to throw a house party and Johnny made it happen because he’s whipped for Ten. Then, they both made Mark promise to come and Mark forced Changkyun to accompany him even though it was absolutely not something either of them wanted to do. Loud crowds were not Changkyun's thing and Mark was scared of being abandoned with no one to talk to.

Mark took a sip of the cup of beer he’d been nursing all night, trying to peek at what Changkyun was typing on his phone. He had KakaoTalk open and was typing furiously in Korean. Mark couldn’t read it fast enough without looking suspicious, especially since he was already feeling tipsy with his one beer in him. He was definitely typing the Korean word for ‘ _no_ ’ a lot.

“Are you… gonna have a drink?” Mark asked hesitantly, still practically shouting over the music. Changkyun had been kind of giving him the cold shoulder all night. He suspected it was because he was mad Mark made him come in the first place. Though, Changkyun had been lowkey acting weird for a while now. Mark didn't really know why and he was kind of scared of finding out the reason. What if he just wanted Mark to leave him alone and stop bothering him so much?

“Not really my scene.” All of Changkyun’s replies had been short and to the point, and this one was no different. Mark was almost shocked when he actually got more than one word out of him. “Hey, I’m gonna step outside for a bit.”

“Do you want me to come with?” 

“No, I just… Jooheon is calling me.” Changkyun sighed. Mark couldn’t really decipher his tone, especially not with the loud ass fucking music threatening to burst his eardrums. 

“Okay…” Mark replied, too quietly for Changkyun to have heard him, even if he hadn’t already walked away with his phone pressed to his ear. Then Mark was left alone, awkwardly holding his cliche red cup, which is exactly what he  _ didn’t _ want to happen tonight. 

He glanced around, trying to find someone to at least stand next to. Johnny and Ten were dancing very graphically in the middle of the room. Jaehyun had a crowd of white girls surrounding him, hanging on to his every word. Yuta was wasted and loudly singing the Naruto theme song. Mark could _maybe_ get into that.

“You’re finally alone.” 

Mark practically jumped out of his skin when he suddenly heard a female voice in his ear. He turned around and was met with two girls he vaguely knew from his math class. One was a girl he had never spoken to before, but he sort of knew her face. The other was the girl he was letting copy his notes a couple days ago before Changkyun scared her away. Mark chuckled a bit at the memory. The girls smiled back at him, assuming he was smiling at them.

“Uh, hey.” He said, not really knowing what to say to them. He was grateful to not be standing awkwardly alone anymore, though.

“That weird kid has been hanging around you all night.” One of the girls said, “I thought we’d never get to talk to you.”

“Who, Changkyun?” Mark asked, as if there was anyone else he had been hanging out with all night. Was everyone seriously still on this whole weird kid thing? 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

“You know, he’s really not that weird.” Mark said, trying to give these girls the benefit of the doubt. “You should try talking to him.”

“Does he even speak English?” The one girl asked, making both of them laugh.

Mark frowned, “He’s lived here for months and you think he doesn’t know English?”

“Wow, relax, Mark,” The other girl said, “It’s just a joke.”

Mark kind of felt like he might be going crazy. What was happening to him right now? Was this for real? “It wasn’t very funny.” He replied, crossing his arms.

“It’s cute how nice you are to him.” She continued, clearly not reading the energy Mark was putting out. “He’s like your little guard dog that follows you around.”

“Um, what--” Mark was saying, but then he heard… barking? coming from behind him. But not an actual dog barking, it was clearly a human making barking noises.

He turned around and there was Changkyun, just… barking.

Mark choked back a laugh, somehow Changkyun coming back into the party to start barking at this girl who called him a guard dog felt like the most normal thing to happen all night. The girls were very taken aback, looking back and forth between Changkyun, still barking, and Mark, now wholeheartedly laughing.

“Down boy! Heal!” Mark yelled between his giggles, grabbing Changkyun’s shoulders as if he was holding him back. He absolutely lost it when Changkyun turned back around to him and started whining and nuzzling his nose into Mark’s neck. His brain completely short circuited, no thoughts, head empty. He felt Changkyun huff out a few short breaths of laughter against his neck. 

“You’re a total fucking weirdo.” Mark said fondly as soon as the girls finally fled the scene. He could finally speak at a normal volume, knowing that Changkyun could hear him from where he was nestled up against Mark’s neck. “I can’t believe you just did that. Everyone is just going to think you’re even scarier now.”

“Good.” Changkyun mumbled, “I don’t want them to like me.” He was making no effort to move, just resting his cheek firmly against Mark’s collarbone and keeping his arms wrapped around Mark’s waist. Mark’s brain was still nonfunctional, but his arms found themselves around Changkyun’s shoulders, as if holding him close. It should probably be weird, being so close to the other boy like this, but Mark actually felt pretty comfortable. He was grateful that Ten was probably off sitting on Johnny’s dick at this point, because he would have a field day if he saw this.

“Do you wanna leave?” Mark offered.

“God, I thought you’d never ask.”

“So, what did Jooheon want?” Mark asked once he and Changkyun had located their coats and were walking back to their dorm. Well, walking back to Changkyun’s dorm. Mark’s dorm hall was in the opposite direction, but that didn’t really matter.

Changkyun hummed noncommittally. “He just… wants me to do something.”

“Um… what?” Mark kind of figured Changkyun wasn’t going to tell him much more, because he just loved being mysterious, but he figured it was worth a shot.

“Like…” Changkyun started, then paused for a really long time. Then he screamed. Like just yelled, at full volume, into the dead of the night. 

“Okay.” Mark replied, not really knowing how else to respond.

“I’m writing another song and Jooheon has been helping me with it a lot.” Changkyun continued, as if he hadn’t just fucking screamed at the top of his lungs. “I think it’ll be done soon. I want you to listen to it.”

“O-okay?” Mark nodded, trying desperately to keep up with the flow of the conversation but he was sleepy and his legs hurt from walking and his brain was still kind of foggy from that apparently _very_ powerful one beer he had. “Of course I will, hyung.” He said sincerely.

Changkyun let out one very harsh breath, he looked like he wanted to say something else, but he didn’t. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

Mark found himself in Changkyun’s dorm room a couple days later. Which wasn’t exactly a weird thing, since Mark’s roommate never left except to go to class and Changkyun’s roommate was always gone except to sleep. It was kind of a perfect arrangement for Mark to spend a lot of time in the other boy’s room. But Changkyun had been acting kind of sketchy all day so it set Mark on edge.

“I want to play you that song.” Changkyun had said to him as soon as their shared class was over. Then they walked back to his room in total anxious silence. Mark truly had no fucking clue what was about to happen to him. Maybe Changkyun was about to put a curse on him or something. Nothing was outside of the realm of possibility when it came to this guy.

Mark casually flopped down onto Changkyun’s bed as soon as they walked in, while the other boy grabbed his laptop and headphones. 

“Me and Jooheon have been working super hard on it all week.” Changkyun explained, his voice shaking with nerves. “It‘s way more polished than the last one musically, but it is just our vocals so it might not sound amazing. At least Jooheon is a better singer than I am.”

Changkyun didn’t usually get stuck rambling like that when he was flustered, that was more Mark’s territory. It was really endearing, even though Mark mostly just wanted to put him out of his misery.

“I think you’re a good singer.” Mark interrupted. “Just because you don’t have like, the most impressive range doesn’t mean you’re bad.”

Changkyun just let out a weird noise in response. It was kind of like a quiet scream, and Mark was becoming very well acquainted with it these days.

“Okay, less talking, more listening.” He shoved the headphones on over Mark’s ears, then started pacing around the small dorm room. Mark couldn’t hear him but he could see Changkyun’s mouth open and he suspected he was just making more weird noises.

What the fuck was Mark about to listen to? He wouldn’t even be surprised if it was just satanic chanting at this point.

He pressed play and was pleasantly surprised to hear a much slower, and even sexier [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18x1W5w8S-k) than the last start to play. Changkyun’s singing was autotuned, his deep voice was sultry as he practically whispered the lyrics. Mark could tell when it switched to his friend Jooheon, belting out the chorus with reckless abandon. 

Once again, Mark found himself forgetting to actually listen to the lyrics, focusing too hard on how the song actually sounded. So once it ended, he played it again.

After the song fades out the second time, Mark slowly took off the headphones. Changkyun was standing still now, picking at his chipping nail polish right in front of where Mark was laid out on his bed.

“Uhh, it was amazing, hyung!” Mark said, kind of dazed from the whole vibe of the song. He didn’t really know what to think. “You must really like someone, huh?”

“Yeah.” Changkyun replied, his eyes boring deep into Mark’s soul. 

“Um, who… who is it, then?” Mark asked, trying to wrack his brain for who it could possibly be. As far as he knew, Changkyun only ever hung out with him, and maybe a couple other people from the KCU. It couldn’t be _Yuta_ , right?

Changkyun’s brow furrowed, and he shook his head. “Wait. Are you serious?”

“What do you mean?” Mark asked, genuinely confused. “Why wouldn’t I be serious?”

“Oh my god.” Changkyun whispered, bringing his hands up to his cheeks and looking down at the floor. “Jooheon was right. You really are hopeless.”

“Wow, okay, I mean,” Mark sputtered, “That’s like, not very nice. Jooheon doesn’t even know me.”

Changkyun abruptly sat down on the bed. Mark quickly sat up, so he wasn’t just weirdly laying down while Changkyun sat next to him. He shut the laptop and set it on the bed.

“Hey, so I’m gonna kiss you.” Changkyun said, with absolutely no preamble or further elaboration. He raised his hands to cup Mark’s cheeks, hesitating long enough for Mark to pull away if he wanted to.

“Um,” Mark squeaked, but didn’t move. He watched wide-eyed as Changkyun closed his eyes and slowly inched forward until their lips connected. Mark made a shocked noise as soon as Changkyun’s lips hit his own, as if he wasn’t expecting it even though he literally sat there and willingly let it happen. 

Slowly, he let his eyes flutter shut, melting into the kiss. He turned his head to the side, allowing Changkyun to deepen the kiss. He just let his lips fall pliant, blindly following the other boy’s lead. 

After some amount of time, Mark will never truly know how long, they broke apart. As soon as their eyes met, Mark giggled awkwardly and Changkyun yelled softly in response. The two of them at max levels of flustered and just communicating in nonsensical high pitched noises.

“Umm… so like, you have like, a crush on like, me?” Mark’s voice cracked about three times as he struggled to speak. 

“Yeah, you dumbass.” Changkyun replied, smiling that special soft smile and smacking Mark's chest. “I’ve literally been trying to drop hints so you’ll ask me out for  _ months _ now.”

“I’m sorry, why do  _ I _ have to be the one to ask  _ you _ out?” Mark wondered incredulously, his voice still cracking. “You’re the hyung here!”

“And so… they were both bottoms.” Changkyun mused. It seemed like all his nervous energy was finally dissipating, but now it was manifesting tenfold in Mark.

“I feel like you need to cut me some slack, dude! I’ve never even liked a guy before.” Mark was practically squawking. “Or at least like, not in a way that I realized it, I guess.”

“I just think it’s funny that you rag in Johnny and Ten so much when we literally hang out as much as they do, just without the sex.”

Mark’s brain went completely offline at the mention of sex. Like sure, sometimes he felt a heat stirring in his stomach when Changkyun’s voice was extra deep and scratchy when they got coffee together some mornings. And yeah, sometimes he accidentally started thinking about Changkyun’s delicate hands and wrists while he was trying to jerk off. Maybe perhaps he’d had a few subconscious fantasies that ended with him having to change his sheets the next day. But Mark was only human, he can’t control what his brain thinks.

“Hey, are you okay?” Changkyun asked seriously, placing one of his Delicate Hands on Mark’s shoulder. “I promise you I’m not gonna try to rush you into anything you’re not comfortable with. If you don’t even want to go out with me, that’s fine.”

“What? No.” Mark answered quickly, grabbing both of Changkyun’s hands. “No, you’re absolutely my boyfriend now. I’ll worry about my sexuality later. I know I’m an idiot, but I can at least realize that I definitely have feelings for you.”

“That’s gay.” Changkyun said back quietly, almost instinctively. Then he freaked out as he processed Mark’s words cupping his face with his hands. “Ew, oh my god. This has been going on for so long, I can’t believe you’re finally saying that to me.” He let out yet another tiny flustered squeal.

“You’re like, so cute.” Mark said with a grin, “Can we kiss again?”

Instead of answering, Changkyun surges forward to capture Mark’s lips in between his own once again. Their glasses clinked with the force of their faces suddenly colliding and Mark pulled away, concerned. Wordlessly, Changkyun grabbed his own frames and pulled them off his face, tossing them nonchalantly.

“Uh…” Mark laughed hesitantly, extremely worried about Changkyun’s glasses breaking as he heard them clatter on the floor somewhere.

“They’re not even real, don’t worry about it.” Changkyun explained, immediately moving to resume the kiss.

“Dude!” Mark exclaimed, stopping him in his tracks. How could Changkyun betray him like this? Fake glasses… Mark  _ needed _ glasses to  _ see _ .

“I’m sorry?” Changkyun offered, shrugging. “They make me look cute.”

“Yeah…” Mark couldn’t argue with that. “Okay, you can kiss me now.”

Mark felt powerless as Changkyun eagerly licked into his mouth. Without realizing it, he starts slowly leaning back down onto the bed.

He ha one hand supporting his weight, but the other snaked its way up to tangle into Changkyun’s dark hair. For a moment, Changkyun stops kissing Mark, and just huffs out hot breaths across Mark’s already swollen lips. Then he lets out a small whine before diving right back in. 

Mark’s fingers seize, one gripping the sheets and one accidentally pulling Changkyun’s hair. He quickly releases, wanting to apologize, but Changkyun moans loudly into his mouth and somehow finds a way to deepen their kiss even more, licking over Mark’s molars. Experimentally, Mark tightens his hold on Changkyun’s hair again, pleased when the other boy answers with an even louder moan. 

Their kiss breaks again, and their eyes meet. Changkyun’s gaze is half-lidded and so intense, Mark feels like he might catch fire. He’s reminded vividly of what Johnny said a couple weeks ago,  _ “That dude looks at you like he’s going to eat you.” _

When Changkyun foregoes Mark’s lips and instead attaches his mouth to Mark’s neck, he’s a little worried he might actually be trying to eat him. But weirdly, Mark finds himself liking the feeling of Changkyun’s teeth lightly brushing across his sensitive skin. He shudders, almost wishing he’d just… bite down. Was Mark into this? He guessed anything was possible, he didn’t even think he was into dudes in the first place. That  _ clearly _ wasn’t true, if the hardness pressing uncomfortably against the zipper of his jeans was any indication.

Without detaching himself from Mark’s neck, Changkyun adjusted his legs, so one was next to Mark’s hip and the other was in between Mark’s thighs. He boldly pressed against Mark’s erection, making the other boy choke out a loud groan in response.

Then, Changkyun completely pulled away, Mark’s neck left cold where his hot breath once was and his dick left aching for more contact. 

“Dude, what the fuck?” Mark yelped, already feeling completely fucked up after just a bit of kissing. He needed to fucking relax before all this was over too quickly.

Changkyun just looked at him seriously, “Sorry, I just.” He was breathing heavily, clearly feeling just as hazy as Mark was. “I need to make sure you’re actually okay with this. We don’t have to do anything today, if you don’t want to.”

“Oh my god,” Mark rolled his eyes. He knew Changkyun was doing the right thing, but his horny caveman brain only wanted one thing right now. “You have my complete enthusiastic consent. Do whatever you want to me.”

“Don’t… don’t say that.” Changkyun replied, half chuckling, but his eyes were dark with lust. “You don’t even know what I could be into.”

“Okay, maybe you _are_ kind of scary.” Mark said, giggling lightly. “But it’s like, sexy.”

“You’re gonna kill me.” Changkyun groaned, finally returning his face back to its rightful place, nestled into Mark’s neck. 

“Plot twist.” Mark huffed out a laugh, “Everyone thought you were the weird scary one, but it was secretly me all along.”

“Mmm,” Changkyun hummed, Mark could feel him smiling against his neck. “It’s always the ones you least expect.”

Despite them having a full conversation, Mark’s hardness never wavered for even a second. Like, his dick was a champ. And when Mark moved his leg up, he found his thigh connecting with Changkyun’s own absolutely raging erection.

He groaned at the contact, his hands scrambling to find the end of Mark’s shirt and shoving it up to expose Mark’s chest. 

“Ah!” Mark yelped as Changkyun attached his mouth to one of his nipples. Mark had never in his life considered touching his nipples sexually, and he was now regretting every jerk off session leading up to this point. His dick twitched and started leaking precum as Changkyun swirled his tongue around one nipple, harshly tugging on the other with his hand. How was he ever going to survive this? 

Changkyun at some point decided he’d had enough of Mark’s shirt, and ceased everything to pull it off fully. The action knocked Mark’s glasses half off his face. Changkyun giggled lightly at the view, softly fixing the frames and patting Mark’s cheek after. He then tossed Mark’s shirt somewhere into the abyss, Mark wasn’t even sure if there was a world outside of the bed they were in anymore. 

“Mark.” Changkyun leaned down to whisper directly into Mark’s ear. “Can I suck your dick?”

Mark burst into a fit of extremely nervous giggles, which was probably the least sexy thing he could do right now. He just couldn’t believe this was happening to him, Changkyun’s  _ deep _ voice in his ear,  _ asking _ if he can give Mark a blowjob. He glanced anxiously at the man on top of him, expecting Changkyun to look annoyed or something, but he was still firmly in I’m Going To Eat You Mark Lee mode.

“You’re so hot when you get all flustered like that.” Changkyun said, his voice impossibly deep. Like how can someone’s voice be that deep? “So, can I?”

“Oh my god, please,  _ please _ , stop asking me for permission.” Mark whined, “I feel like I’m about to combust.”

Changkyun smirked, pressing a couple fleeting kisses to Mark’s lips. Then his face fell, “Wait, are you like, a virgin?”

“What?!” Mark squeaked. “No. Well, I’m not like, the most, like um, experienced, but I mean like, I’ve done… stuff! You’re just, like insanely hot, I mean, I feel like you’re going to swallow me whole.”

“I would if I could.”

That sent Mark into another batch of flustered giggles. “Please…” He pouted up at the other boy, “Please stop teasing me.”

“Never.” Changkyun replied, finally moving his hands down to unbutton Mark’s jeans. Miraculously, Mark’s dick was still extremely hard. It was like Mark was getting off on the humiliation or something. Which was… probably something he should think about later, when Changkyun wasn’t pulling his cock out of his boxers.

“Guh,” Mark said eloquently as Changkyun looked up at him through his lashes, casually wrapping his pretty fingers around Mark’s dick like it was nothing. He maintained eye contact as he licked a lewd stripe up the entire length of his cock. 

“Holy shit.” Mark didn’t even know how he did that without looking. Changkyun  _ must _ be some kind of horny sex demon. He kept his gaze locked in on Mark’s eyes as he lapped up the precum pathetically dribbling out of Mark’s dick. He didn’t even break eye contact as he sunk his entire mouth down Mark’s length.

“Hyung!” Mark cried, throwing an arm across his flushed face, narrowly avoiding his glasses. He couldn’t even stand to look at Changkyun anymore, already feeling way too close. “Please, have mercy on me.”

The delicious heat of Changkyun’s mouth left him far too soon. Mark glanced up and saw Changkyun just staring at him as if in awe.

“You have no idea what it does to me when you call me that.”

“H-hyung?” Mark asked.

Changkyun answered with a groan, taking the head of Mark’s dick back into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. This nearly ended Mark’s life instantaneously.

“Oh f-fuck, hyung…” Mark moaned, glad to finally have something to hold over Changkyun. Then he remembered, he removed his hand from where it was covering his face and buried it in Changkyun’s hair instead. 

Changkyun moaned around his dick, as if to tell Mark to just do it. So Mark did, pulling far more harshly than he actually intended. But no one can blame him for what he does while under the influence of Changkyun. The other boy just moans brokenly in response, taking Mark’s cock deeper into his mouth. 

It was embarrassing, but Mark seriously felt like he was already on the edge. “Hey uhh, hyung, um, ah, I think I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum.” He really didn’t want to lose it without at least warning the guy first.

Changkyun hummed in acknowledgement, then sped up his movements. Like the evil horny sex demon he was.

“Oh, g-god…” Mark whimpered, completely at Changkyun’s mercy and he didn’t even care. “Hyung, fuck, seriously I’m gonna cum.”

He tried to pull Changkyun off his dick by his hair, but that only encouraged Changkyun to work harder. 

“Wait like-- Oh, f-fuck!” Mark shouted as his orgasm finally crept up on him. His whole body convulsed, his back arching off the bed as he shot his load into Changkyun’s mouth. The evil, evil man just swallowed it easily, sending Mark yet another sultry look up through his eyelashes. 

Once Changkyun was finally done successfully sucking Mark’s brain out through his dick, he pulled off, pressing a few lingering kisses to Mark’s twitching cock. He quivered from the overstimulation, wondering briefly if he could get hard again so soon. It was a little difficult to feel sexy when he still had his jeans and boxers on, both tugged down just enough for his dick to hang out. 

“Please… stop…” Mark begged desperately. Changkyun took pity on him thankfully, chuckling lazily as he rested his cheek on Mark’s hip bone. He waited patiently for Mark to come back down to reality.

“That was really hot.” Changkyun said nonchalantly, as he dipped his finger into Mark’s belly button curiously. “I’ve never like… been the dominant one before.”

Mark blushed at the words, as if Changkyun hadn’t just swallowed a mouthful of Mark’s jizz a second ago. He’d never really thought about… stuff like that. All his sexual experiences and fantasies had always been very vanilla in nature.

“Are you like, into that?” Mark mumbled, his brain still barely functioning. 

Changkyun looked up at Mark again, his once lustful sex demon gaze now wide-eyed and seemingly innocent. “Is that okay?”

“Um. I guess, like, it could be.” Mark struggled to formulate a sentence. Even more so than usual. 

Changkyun smiled softly, nuzzling his nose against Mark’s stomach. 

“Oh, hyung…” Mark said weakly after some undetermined amount of time had passed. “I have to do you.”

“Just relax.” Changkyun responded easily, “We have all the time in the world. Don’t worry about it.”

Mark frowned, “But… I want to return the favor.”

“Oh do you?” Changkyun teased, smirking as he raised himself up to hover over Mark again. “Are you sure you’re up for it? It’s your first time doing something to another guy.”

The subtle hint of shame burned hot in Mark’s gut, maybe he  _ could _ get hard again, who knows?

“I can… I can do it.” Mark insisted quietly, earnestly.

“Yeah baby?” Changkyun replied, “Go on then.”

Mark shuddered at the nickname, he really was learning so much about himself today. He shakily reached up to grab at the waistband of Changkyun’s pants. The other boy was still completely dressed, which was not cool. Even less cool was the fact that Mark still had this jeans half on.

“Can we just like get naked?” Mark asked.

Changkyun laughed, “Yeah, if you want.”

“I do, I want.”

Mark made quick work of finally shoving his jeans and boxers off his legs. Then hesitated for a moment before snatching his socks off his feet too. He grabbed at Changkyun’s shirt as soon as he was done, trying to help him catch up as Changkyun slowly peeled his ridiculous black leather pants off. 

Once he was naked, Changkyun shyly crossed his arms over his soft tummy. “I’m not all toned like you are.”

Mark was not about to let that happen. He pulled Changkyun back down on the bed and climbed on top of him, running his hands across Changkyun’s soft abdomen lovingly. Changkyun’s dick, which had been at about half mast since Mark came down from his orgasm, twitched with renewed vigor. 

“You are perfect.” Mark stated boldly.

“Agh!” Changkyun quietly squealed, then quickly dissolved into nervous titters as he covered his blushing face.

“Wow, I totally get what you meant about me being hot when I’m all flustered.” Mark chuckled. “Uh, I mean, you’re hot. Not like, I’m saying that I think I’m hot.” 

“Yeah, I know what you mean, Mark.” Changkyun replied with a fond roll of his eyes.

“Sorry I’m not like better at this…” Mark apologized quietly, hands still caressing Changkyun’s stomach. 

“You’re fine. Hey.” Changkyun insisted, making sure Mark made eye contact with him. “I’ll like whatever you do. We can figure this out together, alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Mark responded, taking a few calming breaths. “I’m gonna touch your penis now.”

“Don’t call it that,  _ please _ .” Changkyun pleaded through incredulous laughter. But nevertheless, his dick seemed to be mildly interested. It probably had something to do with the fact that Mark was almost literally sitting on it.

Mark scoffed back, sitting down on Changkyun’s thighs instead. He spent a moment just looking at Changkyun’s dick. It was a pretty good one, it didn’t really look that different from Mark’s own but there was something… pretty about it. Maybe Mark was biased.

Mark knew Changkyun was being incredibly patient with him, but he didn’t want to make him wait any longer. So he just, grabbed his dick. Then just… held it.

“Mark, I know you know how to do this.” Changkyun joked lightly. Mark could feel him somehow getting softer in his hand. How was he flagging when Mark was literally touching him?!

“Stop losing your erection!” Mark exclaimed. 

Changkyun laughed, “Then do something about it?”

Mark whimpered, moving his hand up and down Changkyun’s length exactly one time. Changkyun let out a slightly displeased noise.

“What! Don’t make that sound!” Mark squeaked.

Changkyun sighed, pointing towards his desk. “Can you reach into that drawer and grab the lube?”

“Lube?” Mark felt all the blood rush to his face. What did they need lube for? Mark was barely ready for a handjob right now. 

“Oh my god, relax.” Changkyun laughed, “Haven’t you ever needed lube when you jerked off? It's not exactly pleasant rubbing your dry hand all over yourself.”

“Um no?” Mark thought back to every masturbatory session he’d ever had. He can’t recall dry being an issue.

“It must be because you leak so much.”

“Excuse me?” 

“I just don’t produce as much precum as you do.” Changkyun explained, as if this was something you could casually talk about.

“That’s so sad.” Mark said, not really knowing what else he could possibly say in this situation. He leaned over to Changkyun’s desk to retrieve the lube in question. Thankfully, there was only one thing in the drawer that could possibly be lube, a small unmarked bottle. 

“It’s fine.” Changkyun chuckled, “That’s why I have lube. I’ll be okay.”

“So should I just, like, pour this on there?” Mark asked as he uncapped the bottle. He curiously tried to peer inside the small hole, but couldn’t really see anything.

Changkyun snorted, “Um, I guess you could.” He snatched the bottle from Mark’s hands, “Usually I just put it on my hands though. Here,” He waited for Mark to offer his hands and squeezed what was apparently the amount of lube necessary for this endeavor.

Mark squealed as the cold liquid hit his hands, not expecting the temperature.

“Rub your hands together a bit to warm it up.” Changkyun explained, capping the bottle and tossing it to the other side of the bed.

Mark followed his instructions, rubbing his now slick hands together easily. This stuff really worked! Absolutely no friction! “Whoa!” Mark said in awe, grinning at Changkyun under him. The other boy just shook his head, but he was giving Mark that soft smile again, which Mark now understood way better.

“Alrighty, let’s go baby!” Mark exclaimed, wiggling his fingers before grabbing Changkyun’s now almost flaccid dick with both hands. “Okay, this is weird.” He said, as he took his left hand off. He started slowly running his hand up and down Changkyun’s length, trying to coax it back to hardness.

Changkyun sighed, closing his eyes and trying to enjoy the feeling. But… the mood was kind of ruined.

“Mark…” He started, placing his own hand on top of Mark’s to stop his motions. “Maybe we should just stop for the day.”

“What?” Mark gasped, pouting. “No… You never got to cum.”

“Yeah, I… don’t think it’s gonna happen, babe.” Changkyun said apologetically. 

Mark frowned, he was not prepared to give up before he gave this man an orgasm. “Can’t we try kissing again? You really liked that.” Mark asked stubbornly. 

Changkyun sighed, he simply couldn’t resist the power of Mark’s pout, “Okay…”

Mark quickly wiped his lube covered hands on his thighs, trying to remove the excess as much as possible. Then, he mustered up all his courage, and planted his hands down on either side of Changkyun’s head. He hovered over the other boy, trying to look as domineering as possible.

He felt like it was kind of working when Changkyun let out a soft whimper. The noise made Mark feel so… powerful. He got why people liked this sort of thing. Mark slowly lowered his head down, teasing Changkyun by making him wait for the kiss. The boy under him just laid there with his lips parted in anticipation. Mark breathed out a sigh across Changkyun’s lips once he got close, then diverted his path, instead moving to kiss at his neck.

“Mark…” Changkyun whined in protest. Then he gasped as Mark bravely sunk his teeth into the junction between his shoulder and neck. “Oh my god.” Changkyun covered his mouth with a delicate hand, practically mewling as Mark licked over where he just bit. 

Mark was acting purely on instincts, trying not to overthink this for once. Which was clearly a good call, because he could feel Changkyun’s hardness finally returning. He grinned triumphantly as he sucked a hickey onto the other boy’s pale skin. 

Balancing all his weight on his elbow, Mark reached his hand up to grab ahold of Changkyun’s hair again. He pulled roughly so his jaw tipped back and Mark could lick a fat stripe up the entire column of his neck. Changkyun moaned in response to being manhandled, biting hard down on his own lip.

“Please, touch me.” Changkyun begged.

“Oh,  _ now _ you want me to touch you?” Mark teased, not even knowing what was coming over him. Maybe  _ he _ was possessed by the horny sex demon now. 

Changkyun moaned as he nodded as best as he could with Mark still holding his head back by his hair. “Please, please.” He begged, squirming against the bed.

Mark slowly let his other hand trail across Changkyun’s body, brushing over his nipple not even long enough for him to enjoy it. Changkyun let out a tortured cry in response, pleading with Mark even more to just touch him.

By the time Mark reached Changkyun’s dick, he was definitely hard. And still covered in lube, fortunately, so this time when Mark wrapped his fingers around his dick, it actually felt good. Changkyun groaned as Mark pumped his cock quickly a few times, before letting go completely. Experimentally, he let his hands trail even lower, ghosting right over his balls and pressing a finger against Changkyun’s sensitive perineum.

A spurt of precum actually shot out of Changkyun’s dick, accompanied by another cry from the man. His hands were scrambling for purchase across the bed, both grabbing hold of the sheets when they found nothing else.

“Mark, fuck, wait.” Changkyun said, his voice desperate and wrecked. “As much as I want this, don’t actually finger me.”

“What? Why?” Mark pouted again, breaking character slightly. He didn’t really know if he’d even be good at fingering or anything, but he really wanted to make Changkyun feel good, and he  _ had _ called himself a bottom earlier. 

“It’s… I’m not like… prepared.” Changkyun explained, blushing furiously. “It’s like… gross…”

“Ohh…” Mark nodded in realization, “I’ve never really thought of that…”

“Yeah, I figured.” Changkyun whimpered, because Mark was still pressing firmly down on his perineum. “Eventually though, I promise baby.”

“I can’t wait to fuck you.” Mark said, before grabbing Changkyun’s dick once more. He collected the beads of precum that were slowly leaking from the head and spread it down, finally falling into a steady rhythm.

Changkyun let out a flustered yell in response, moving his hand to cover his mouth again. Mark untangled his hand from Changkyun’s hair to grab the hand and pin it down against the bed.

“I want to hear you.” He said, his voice husky as he spoke directly into Changkyun’s ear. Mark smirked as Changkyun moaned again. “Your noises are so sexy.”

Mark felt like he had been just babbling the whole time, but Changkyun couldn’t seem to say a word, just communicating solely in sounds. It was definitely something though, considering Mark was hard again. He’d never cum twice in one sitting, but he supposed today was all about firsts for him. He lowered his hips, grinding his cock deliciously against Changkyun’s hip bone.

“Mark, I-I think I’m close.” Changkyun said weakly, in between moans. Mark sped up his hand in response, momentarily forgetting about his own erection. He leaned down to lick at Changkyun’s neck again, grazing his teeth across the skin teasingly. Changkyun whimpered, “Please.”

Mark knew exactly what he wanted. He bit down again, next to the already forming bruise from before. Changkyun yelped, then his hips convulsed, his dick twitching as he came across his own stomach and all over Mark’s hand. Without any further consideration, Mark immediately used his jizz covered hand to finish himself off as quickly as possible. His cum soon mixing with Changkyun’s on his soft tummy. 

Mark collapsed down on top of the other man, both of them groaning upon impact. They spent a good few moments just trying to catch their breath, basking in the post-orgasmic haze. 

“I feel bad.” Mark mumbled, resting his head on Changkyun’s chest, listening to his heartbeat slowly return back to normal. “I came twice.”

“I promise I’m not mad.” Changkyun replied lazily, letting out a half-hearted chuckle. He placed a hand on Mark’s head, fondly petting his hair. “I think we’ve both had enough for one day.”

“Mmm,” Mark agreed, he could feel the vibration of his voice rumbling against Changkyun’s chest. “Let’s sleep.”

“And wake up tomorrow stuck together with dried jizz?” The disgust was clear in Changkyun’s voice. 

“Yes.” Mark answered, wrapping his arms and legs around Changkyun’s entire body.

“Okay, no,” Changkyun said, unsuccessfully trying to pushing Mark’s limbs off of him. “Come on, hyung will clean you up.” Mark reluctantly rolled to the side, allowing Changkyun to get up and walk to his closet. He came back with a small pack of wet wipes. He had already cleaned off his own stomach, so he just ran a cold wipe across the mess on Mark’s. 

“You’re so well prepared, hyung.” Mark mumbled, preening at being taken care of like this. He felt his eyes drooping shut, and he knew there was nothing he could do to control it. “I like you.” Mark practically whispered, his mouth just saying whatever his brain was thinking with no regards for Mark’s dignity. 

But Changkyun smiled his soft smile, dimples indenting his cheeks adorably. “I like you too.”

* * *

“You take  _ such _ good notes, Mark.”

“Thanks, um,” Mark giggled nervously, “I just kind of write whatever the professor says.”

“You’re so attentive.” The girl continued, twirling her hair in her fingers. “You must be such a good boyfriend.”

“Oh, I guess.” Mark shrugged, not really sure yet if he was in fact a good boyfriend. Changkyun hadn’t seemed to have any complaints yet, but things were still relatively fresh. 

“Maybe--” She stopped abruptly, sighing loudly as she suddenly became very fixated on something behind Mark. Soon after, an arm was thrown across Mark’s shoulders, causing the boy to let out a quiet yelp in shock.

“Hey, baby,” Changkyun said, but he was speaking Korean? “Have you eaten yet?”

Mark narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, chuckling lightly, “Um, no…” He answered, also in Korean.

Changkyun smirked, winking smoothly, “Let’s go eat then. You get to choose today.”

“Um…” The girl spoke up again. Mark was honestly shocked that she was still there. “I’m actually glad you’re here. I wanted to apologize to you.”

“Oh?” Changkyun was disarmed by the unexpected statement, removing his arm from Mark’s shoulders. 

“What I said at the party the other night wasn’t cool. I don’t really know anything about you and I shouldn’t have acted like that.” She explained, looking solemnly down at her shoes. “I’ll try to watch what I say about people in the future. I really hope I didn’t give you the wrong impression of this place.”

“Thank you for saying that.” Changkyun replied, switching back to English. “And don’t worry, I’ve met plenty of nice people here.” He ruffled Mark’s hair affectionately.

“Aish, hyung!”

“I see.” The girl was smiling kindly at them, albeit a little awkwardly. “I hope you two are happy!” She quickly fled the scene, only waving slightly before she rushed off. 

“Are you happy now?” Mark asked, turning to face his boyfriend.

“No! I didn’t expect her to do that.” Changkyun frowned, shaking his head. “It made my joke way less funny.”

Mark giggled, “I still thought it was a good bit, like in the moment.”

Changkyun hummed. “I wish I thought of it sooner, honestly.” He wrapped his arm possessively over Mark’s shoulder again.

“It was definitely less intense than the whole barking thing.”

“I feel like she set me up for that!” Changkyun defended, “She called me your guard dog.”

“Are you not?” Mark teased, his eyes twinkling flirtatiously.

Changkyun pouted and whimpered like a puppy in response, leaning his head down on Mark’s shoulder and looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. 

Mark scratched at Changkyun’s scalp, “Who’s a good boy?”

Changkyun let his tongue hang out of his mouth, panting excitedly, “Oh, me! Me!”

Mark laughed for a moment, then a bit of an awkward silence fell between the two. “Is this like, a joke? Or...” Mark asked.

“Do you… want it to be?” Changkyun replied hesitantly, still resting his head on Mark’s shoulder. There was a thick air of tension surrounding them.

“I don’t know yet.” Mark answered, his eyes darkening. “Let’s find out.”

“You need to chill.” Changkyun scolded, finally lifting his head and smacking Mark’s shoulder instead. “We literally did it this morning.”

“Hyung,” Mark whined, wrapping his arms around Changkyun’s waist and pulling him close. “I’m a horny growing boy.” 

“Too bad, I have homework to do.” Changkyun responded, trying to push Mark off of him. “I actually need to get started on it right now.”

“Wow, you’re not even going to actually treat me to food?” Mark shook his head sadly, finally releasing Changkyun from his grip. “That was all part of the bit for you?”

“Actually…” Changkyun started, then looked down shyly. “I could still get you food… if you want to help me with this assignment.”

“Oh, sure, totally!” Mark agreed, “What is it?”

“I have to make a song for my music production class…” Changkyun explained, still making eye contact with the ground. “I thought you could maybe… rap with me?”

“Wow…” Mark let out a whistle. “Are you sure Jooheon won't be mad?” 

“Don’t even joke, because he absolutely fucking will be mad.” Changkyun insisted, finally looking up and grinning so wide that Mark thought he could count all his teeth. “But he’s just gonna have to deal with it. Besides, you’re the only reason I’ve even been able to finish any songs that weren’t for a class.”

“I’m your muse, some might say.” Mark teased, waggling his eyebrows cockily and poking at Changkyun’s chest.

Changkyun just smiled, grabbing Mark’s finger that was poking him and holding it. “You are.”

Mark squealed, not expecting Changkyun to actually so easily agree like that. He opened his hand, interlacing their fingers casually.

He had been a bit worried at first that it would be hard transitioning from being friends to dating, but it may have been the easiest thing Mark had ever done. Maybe it was because they kind of already were dating, as Johnny and Ten loved to insist. But either way, Mark just felt so comfortable around Changkyun, it was kind of liberating.

“Let’s go,” Mark tugged his boyfriend by their connected hands in the direction of Changkyun’s dorm. “And hyung, I want Thai food tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking through this mess. I think Mark and Changkyun eventually start making music together and become famous as this gay power couple rap duo from Canada. They stay together forever and are in love and die on the same day.
> 
> Thank you all, and please Bring Wonho Back Home.


End file.
